tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Jem Cole
Bertie's Chase |last_appearance = Thomas and the Twins |creator(s) = Rev. W. Awdry |name = Jem Cole |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |affiliation = * Trevor * George |occupation = Mechanic, operator, farmer }} Jem Cole is the operator of Trevor and George and is a good friend of the Rev. Charles Laxey. He has his own yard at Killaban. Biography ''The Railway Series'' He was Trevor's driver prior to the traction engine being sent to Crocks Scrap Yard to be cut up. After Edward convinced the Vicar of Wellsworth to help save Trevor, Jem restored and demonstrated him to the Vicar and his two sons. Thankfully, the Vicar was able to buy Trevor for cheap and continued to hire Jem's services as a driver and mechanic whenever one was required. He also tutored the Vicar's eldest son on how to drive and maintain Trevor. ''Thomas & Friends'' Jem, along with Farmer Trotter and others, was a part of the rescue team which found Duke. He seems to be very knowledgeable about road steam traction, as he has also driven George. Jem Cole is a skilled mechanic, as shown when he restored Elizabeth and an old narrow gauge coach into a Refreshment Coach. As of the eleventh series, he appears to be working as a farmer and has grown a grey beard. In the fifteenth series, he was seen fishing with a little boy in the Whistling Woods; this could possibly be his son or grandson. In Day of the Diesels, he helped to extinguish a fire at a barn. In the sixteenth series, he helped to put out another fire, this one being at Sir Topham Hatt's Shed. He has previously worked as a railway ganger. In the Thomas Saves the Day PC game, he owns a work shed at the bottom of Gordon's Hill, where Elizabeth rests. Personality Jem Cole is a warm, loving father-figure when looking after Trevor. But when it comes to farming, he can be a strict handyman just to insure the job gets done professionally and flawlessly. Attire He dresses in typical farmer clothing with a brown fedora, a red/orange vest, white button down shirt, brown trousers and black rubber boots. Appearances Railway Series= ''The Railway Series * 'Edward the Blue Engine' - Saved from Scrap * 'Thomas and the Twins' - Trevor Helps Out Companion volumes * '''1996' - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection * 2005 - Sodor: Reading Between the Lines * 2007 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The New Collection |-|Television Series= , Saved from Scrap, Thomas and Trevor , Wrong Road , Edward's Exploit , Woolly Bear and Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree * 'Series 3' - Gordon and the Famous Visitor , Henry's Forest , Mavis , Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party , Buzz, Buzz , One Good Turn , All at Sea , Tender Engines , Escape , Bulgy and Heroes * 'Series 4' - Sleeping Beauty , Passengers and Polish , Gallant Old Engine , Rusty to the Rescue , Train Stops Play , Bulls Eyes , Special Attraction , and Mind that Bike * 'Series 5' - Horrid Lorry , Lady Hatt's Birthday Party , Bye George! , Toby and the Flood , Baa! , Toby's Discovery , Thomas and the Rumours , Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday and Make Someone Happy * 'Series 6' - Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry , Twin Trouble , James and the Red Balloon and Percy's Chocolate Crunch * 'Series 7' - Percy Gets it Right , Edward's Brass Band , The Refreshment Lady's Tea Shop , Something Fishy , Bulgy Rides Again , The Grand Opening , Harold and the Flying Horse , Best Dressed Engine and Three Cheers for Thomas * 'Jack and the Sodor Construction Company' - Kelly's Windy Day * 'Series 8' - Thomas and the Tuba , Percy's New Whistle , Thomas and the Firework Display and Emily's Adventure * 'Series 10' - Big Strong Henry * 'Series 11' - Toby's Triumph and Thomas and the Runaway Car * 'Series 14' - Jitters and Japes * 'Series 15' - Emily and Dash , Stuck on You , Big Belle and Wonky Whistle * 'Series 16' - Race to the Rescue and Muddy Matters * 'Series 19' - Very Important Sheep and Thomas the Babysitter * 'Series 20' - Three Steam Engines Gruff * 'Series 21' - Springtime for Diesel and The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor * 'Series 22' - School of Duck and Seeing is Believing Specials * '''2005' - Calling All Engines! * 2008 - The Great Discovery * 2011 - Day of the Diesels * 2015 - The Adventure Begins * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor Learning Segments * Series 8 - Being Blue He also appeared in several ninth series music videos }} |-|Other Media= * 1993 - Trevor to the Rescue! * 1997 - Trevor's Christmas Surprise * 1999 - Summer Fun! * 2000 - Terence and Trevor! * 2002 - James and the Bees * 2003 - Sunshine! and Trevor and Thomas * 2004 - Henry's Forest * 2005 - Emily's Adventure * 2006 - Steamed Up and Whizzing Wheels * 2007 - Autumn Leaves * 2008 - Tripped Up! * 2010 - Tripped Up! and Farm Fun! * 2011 - Saved Again, Pecking Order, Terence and Trevor!, and Out of Control * 2012 - Wonky Whistle Jem Cole also appeared in the magazine stories, Double Attraction and Harvest. Annual Stories * 1987 - Timber! * 1991 - In the Drink * 1994 - The Merry-Go-Round That Wouldn't * 1995 - First Prize }} Voice Actors * Christopher Ragland * Kōzō Shioya * Daisuke Gōri * Toshio Kobayashi * Hisao Egawa * Yuta Odagaki * Petteri Hynönen Trivia * From the ninth series to the eleventh series, Jem Cole's model used Old Bailey's head. * Jem Cole's appearance changed slightly after being refurbished for the third series, most noticeably his eyes and hat. Merchandise * Departing Now es:Jem Cole he:ג'ם קול pl:Jurek Kowal ru:Джим Коул Category:Humans Category:Edward's Branch Line Category:The Main Line Loop Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Male characters Category:Awdry-created characters Category:Staff Category:Farmers